


They Love Me, They Love Me Not

by Robinz



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Establish Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Other, They're all cute and in love and its gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinz/pseuds/Robinz
Summary: McCoy never expected to walk in on Jim doing something so childish but here he is watching Jim pluck flower petals to figure out if his boyfriends loved him or not.





	

“They love me. They love me not. They love me. They love me not.. Oh”

McCoy never expected to walk in on Jim doing something so childish but here he is watching Jim pluck flower petals to figure out if his boyfriends loved him or not. Though Jim’s mock disappointment at the results is a great excuse to smother his boyfriend with attention.

“Hey Spock! Get in here!” McCoy calls out as he makes his way towards Jim on the bed, plucking the de-petalled flower from Jim's hand and sitting beside him as Jim looks at him with surprise and confusion.

“What seems to be the problem Leonard?” Spock says as he enters the room.

“Flowers are telling Jim that we don’t love him.” McCoy replies as he wraps his arms around Jim and starts to litter his face with small kisses, Jim smiling at this and laughing slightly because it's not often that the doctor feels the need to be super duper affectionate and sappy like this.

“How does a flower tell you that and even then to listen to a plant about whether we love you or not is Illogical Jim.” Spock says, even though he also makes his way to their bed sitting down on the opposite side of Jim from McCoy.

“It’s just an old earth thing that teenagers used to do.” Jim explains to Spock.

“Yes, an old earth thing that teens used ta do ta figure out if the person they loved, loved ‘em back. And the flowers lied to ya Jim” McCoy says, tightening his arms on the Captain as he laid back bringing Jim with him, causing Jim to laugh more.

“I see... We do love you Jim.” Spock says, lying down as well, moving to take Jim’s hand in his own.

“I know, and I love you guys too” Jim replies, smiling at Spock and pecking his cheek, causing the tips of Spocks ears to turn slightly green.

“Hey where’s my kiss?” McCoy complains.

“Don’t worry I didn’t forget about you Bones.” Jim says as he turns to give Leonard a kiss of his own.

“Mmm that’s better.” McCoy says as they pull apart.

“What gotten into you? You’re so affectionate today, not that I’m complaining but...” Jim asks.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” McCoy replies, snuggling into Jim’s shoulder but not before winking at Spock. Spock has to suppress the urge to roll his eyes at his boyfriend's shenanigans before they all settle in to lay there until one of them is inevitably called away.


End file.
